


Lessons from the Streets

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Adventure, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GGAM - GoaL] Brandon took Mika to the slum and tutored her about the treacherous streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for The Drabble Fic Challenge at The Room forum at fanfiction.net.
> 
> All disclaimers apply.

_"Stop taking Miss Mika to the slum! You're reducing a godfather's posthumous child into a street rat!"_

But Brandon wouldn't listen. People from wealthy households like Norton only knew prestige, a useless thing in the streets. Those who grew up in the slums survived better; deception could rarely get past them and unlike Millennion agents, they knew to use their fists and boots in fights. And no Millennion guardsmen could match a thug's cautiousness.

So today, after reading the weather forecast, he would go against Norton's order again. Imparting his knowledge of the streets was his duty as Mika's "daddy."


	2. Lesson 1: Beware of Pickpockets

Mika's stomach growled; funny how Brandon could hear that little noise amidst the bustling sea of people. Before she could speak, he had begun searching for a food stall.

Seconds later, Brandon walked towards a hotdog stand behind a cluster of people. Mika followed him, only to halt abruptly soon after. Brandon had just seized a man - someone Mika would've deemed as an innocent passerby if she hadn't spotted Brandon's wallet in his hand - by his wrist.

"S-sorry!" the man stammered. And Brandon let him run empty-handed.

Soon, he smiled at Mika and said, "Pickpockets like crowded areas."


	3. Lesson 2: Hygiene First

Mika often compared Brandon's hand to a crab's claw. If a bundle of money ever fell into his grasp, it would take some time to pry it out of his grip. "You can't live without money," he always said to support his thriftiness, and Mika agreed with him.

Sometimes, though, Brandon would pick a stand that sold food at a higher price. And he did that again today.

As Brandon took out his wallet, he repeated what he had often told Mika whenever they searched for a food stall, "Hygiene is important. You'll spend more money if you get sick."


	4. Lesson 3: Saving Money

With drooping lips, Brandon passed the hotdog to Mika. Sometimes, he wanted to ask her, "Do you always enjoy the food I buy for you?" But it just felt silly. He wouldn't save money and set a good example to Mika if his tender heart got better of him.

"What's wrong?" Brandon remained silent, but his face couldn't hide everything from Mika. "I'm not a picky eater. I know how hard it is to earn money. We need a lot of money to provide you the renewal therapy, don't we?"

Brandon only knew to smile and pat Mika's head afterwards.


	5. Lesson 4: Be Vigilant

After eating came hunting. Or training, to be exact. But they needed a scoundrel in the alley, not flies or cockroaches around the trash cans. Mika only needed a bottle of insecticide to get rid of those insects.

Minutes later, Brandon suddenly halted, smashing the concrete beneath with his foot before picking up a slab of rock. Mika let out a loud "Huh?" as the pebble flew over her head, but turning around cleared her confusion. A knife-wielding man dashed away from them, clutching his head with his free hand.

"Always pay attention to stray footsteps in a desolate place."


	6. Lesson 5: The Purpose of Fighting

"You can come out now."

Hearing Brandon's gentle voice, Mika slipped out of his massive greatcoat. Three thugs lay on the ground, bruised and battered with broken daggers beside them. "I'm scared," she said. "I've often wandered around the alleys with you, but I'm still...scared."

"You're just lost." Smiling, Brandon placed a hand on her head. "What did you do whenever Mr. Norton bullied me?"

"I yelled at that old fart."

"You know what he is?"

"A big bad mafioso."

"You know, if your purpose of fighting is to protect your loved ones, you can be braver than you think."


	7. Epilogue

A scowling Norton stood before the trailer, arms crossed with his foot tapping against the floor. Once Brandon and Mika approached him, he snapped, "What kind of guardian are you, Brandon? Taking a godfather's graceful daughter to the streets?" He slapped the necrolyzer. "What do you think she is? A street rat?"

Mika knew Brandon would never fight back, so she would do it for him. "He taught me many things, you old fart!" She pulled the trailer's door open. "Ignore him, Brandon. You're always an amazing 'daddy' to me." And she stepped on Norton's foot before entering their home.


End file.
